A Boy & His Dog
by Suffering Angel
Summary: An AU in which Teddy's a dog, one lucky dog adopted by the Kaplan family.
1. The Puppy Years, aka Mom

I don't own YA.

* * *

**_A Boy & His Dog_**

Chapter 1 - The Puppy Years, aka "Mom"

My name's Teddy. It might actually be something longer, and sometimes it's shorter, but that's what I'm called the most, so I'm Teddy. I'm an Old Sheep, or something like that. I'm not really good with big words.

I live with my mom. She's a very pretty lady who smells nice and is very kind to me. She feeds me and pats me and takes me out on long walks in the park. She lets me run and bark as much as I want so long as I play nice, and when we get home, she gives me a treat. I always want more, but then she holds her finger up and that means trouble, so I hide under the cupboard (she laughs and says I won't be able to do that for long - I wonder what that means).  
It's ok, though, since she'll give me another one next time. I'm a good boy.

My days are spent in what's called "the office". It's where a lot of people walk around, dressed in clothes that look like mom's but in various shades of gray (mom calls it other colors like red and blue. I guess she's color blind, the poor thing, but I love her anyway).  
Everyone's really nice to me and play with me a lot whenever mom's busy. One of them, Klark, I think, said something about "dognapping". Mom keeps telling him to stop joking like that, but I don't see why.  
I'm a dog, and I do like to nap.

Some days, though, mom doesn't take me with her. I have to either stay with "the neighbor", or, if she'll only be gone for a while, she leaves me home alone. I don't like it when mom's gone. It's very boring and quiet, so I bark more loudly. Maybe this way mom'll hear me and come back.  
I'm not allowed to do much more other than that. One time I was really hungry, and chewed on those things she wears on her feet. Shoes, she calls them. Boy, was she mad. I've never seen her this mad before. She shoved my head in what was left of her shoe, kept going "bad!".  
I don't like being bad, I was just hungry - I think mom knew I didn't mean anything by it, though, because she was back to nice, later. But I'm not allowed near her shoes anymore. I'm actually not allowed to do a lot of things, like get up on the couch, or be on the bed on my own.  
I don't mind. I'm a good boy, after all, so I go by the rules even when I'm alone. Even if I don't like being alone.  
I always feel nervous, and get really excited when mom comes back. She's really happy when I get like that, which makes it all the more fun. But I rather she just never leave me. I'm not clingy or anything (well ok, maybe a little), but I don't know much about the world out there. Only that it's filled with people and things that cough out smoke and other dogs. That can't be a safe world, right? She could get hurt, or sick, and won't be able to take care of us anymore.  
She always came back so far, though, so I try not to worry about it too much.  
I mean, mom can take care of herself, right? She's big and strong and can bring food and keep a house and shows the people at "the office" who's top-dog, so she's bound to keep coming back. Again, and again, to keep me from being alone for too long. And again, and again—

Until one time she didn't come home anymore.


	2. Moving Around, aka Greg

I don't own YA.

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving Around, aka "Greg"

During that time I moved around a lot, and met a lot of people. It wasn't as comfy as home, but I'm not complaining. I ate, I slept, I was walked. I tried being a good boy, but mom still didn't come back.  
I wonder if she got lost. I never found out, though.

"Hey mom, how about this one?!"

His name was Greg. He smelled kind of nice and paid attention to me. I barked and wagged my tail a lot. I thought he looked fun, and I guess he thought the same about me, too, because we became fast friends. Even if his mom didn't like me at first.

I live with his family now. Everything has new scents and it's really exciting! I'm still a good boy, though. Greg's mom was really happy when she saw I don't chew on shoes. I guess all two-legged females really care about those things, huh. I'll never understand that.

Greg and I get along great! He's my best friend. I think I like him about as much as I did mom? But it's different because we're "pals", is what he keeps saying. "Buddy", he calls me. It means we're part of the same pack, so we play a lot and "hang out".  
But not always. Sometimes he stays inside in front of those big glowing screens. I don't get that. It doesn't smell like anything and is just a grey blur, what's the point?  
It gives me time to nap, though, so I'm not complaining.  
I nap a lot, really, which in a way is boring. Greg's mom has no time for me, and Greg and his dad are barely home. But when they are, and not glued to the light-boxes? Oh, boy!  
And they have a yard! I never had a yard before! My own yard! And it's huuuuuge! Well, it's not the park, but it's really, really great! They throw stuff for me to fetch, and Greg's teaching me how to play with this big ball called a 'basketball'. I can't pick it up in my mouth, though, it's so frustrating!  
One time, it ran into me. It really hurt! I don't think I like basketballs. Tennis balls are much better, yep!

Greg has a lot of friends other than me, but I don't mind because we all play together. They pass the ball around and let me chase it, but some of them are really mean - they don't really throw the ball! There should be rules against that. Greg always talks about rules when playing, I wonder what they are.

I know I said we have a yard, but sometimes they don't let me out there. On days like that, we go to the park. I don't think it's the same park I've been to, but it's a good park. I approve of this park. Greg always seems to be really into it when he plays with me here, and pays a lot of attention to me.  
He's not the only one, either! Every time we go there, we end up being surrounded by "chicks". They say I'm cute and want to pat me, and then talk to Greg for a while. Greg really likes this part, and I do too because he picks me up and sounds real proud when he talks about me. I really do try to behave during this part - there's this stand nearby that sells "hotdogs", see… I don't care much for the name, they're just yummy, and I share it with Greg so it's even better.

Greg always says, after a trip to the park, that I'm his best partner and pall. That together, we're invincible! Whatever that means, it sounds good. He smiles really widely whenever he says this so I know he means it. And it's great because he's my best friend, too.

Living together with Greg and his family like this… "Man", I sure hope this lasts!


	3. But I'm a good Boy

**_Chapter 3 - But I'm a Good Boy_**

I've been with Greg's family for a while now, and for the most part, life's been good.

Things changed, though.  
For instance, I can no longer chase the ball under the couch. I think the thing shrunk on me.

Greg's parents treat me mostly like they did before, but a bit… less? They both tell me to go play with Greg, which is mostly what I do, but sometimes he's busy so I go to them. But they're busy, too.  
I'm not even allowed into the yard anymore because I make a "mess" of it, and the house when I come back. But all I wanted to do was see what Greg's mom put in the ground! How am I supposed to do that without burrowing?!  
So yeah, yard privileges are revoked, which leaves much more time for naps. I'm not really tired, but I have nothing to do, and I can _always_ nap, so I do. It's not as fun as it used to be, napping, but otherwise Greg's mom says I'm a bad boy. I rather be bored.

Even when Greg's at home, he doesn't play with me as much as he used to. He still walks me and takes me to the park, but at home it's different. He's much more occupied with the light boxes (he even has one in his room now!), and this little glowing thingie he keeps in his pocket. I can't drag him away from those things! It's awful! If we get away from the big ones, he just pulls the small one out. It's enough to drive a dog insane! Maybe if I had one too, he'd pay attention to me. Or, or if I were_in_ one! Then he'll be interested again!  
But I don't think I can fit into one. They're too small for a dog my size.

Even when he does play with me, things are different. He's not so invested, and quits after only a couple of fetches. We don't wrestle at all anymore, no matter how much I run into him. He just yells at me and tells me to leave him alone. But I already did enough of that! Can't I play with you for a bit?  
I bark; he starts yelling, which is my cue to leave, tail between my legs. I don't like it when he yells at me. But maybe I started it? I did bark… But he doesn't pay attention to me otherwise! Especially when his friends are over. We used to play together! We were best buds, all of us!  
Now they still laugh and gather around, but they became a lot meaner - if they pick up my toys at all, they don't give them back! I know what rules are now (I think) and that's against the rules! Hey, are you guys listening? Guys…? Guys!  
…never mind then, I'll go dig up the yard again.

Greg, hey, Greg, throw me this bone- nooo, not under the _couch_— Fudge. Another one lost to the void.

Greg, oooy, wrestle with me, c'mon, c'mon! —ow, hey! Ok, no, jeez! Let go of the tail!

Hey Greg, are we going out for a walk? I need my walk, I think it's time for my walk- later? Yeah, you're with the little light-box, I got ya, I'll just fertilize your mom's petunias again, I think she's starting to appreciate it.

You know what else it's time for? _Food_. Look, I even brought you my bowl— oh going out, mmkay, that's nice, gotcha. No, it's ok, I'll just go drink from that big water bowl in the bathroom.

Hey, Greg - are we still friends?

I think maybe we are, _maybe_, because he took me out to the park again. It's been ages, and the park's really nice. Greg, hey look. _Chicks_. If you want, I can wag my tail for them. The hotdog stand smells really nice today— oh, not in the mood, gotcha. Then let's go for another round—

He let go of my leash. They never do that, let go of the leash. They hold it tight, to keep me from running too far away from them. I wonder if it's a new game (the leash smells funny).

"See ya."

Huh? Don't you usually say that when you leave the house? Hey- where are you going? The hotdogs and chicks are in the other direction! Oh, well, going home already, I suppose—

"Stay."

Oh, I can do that, look, I'm sitting, want me to play dead— hey no fair, wait for me! Greg, hey— oh, you're running! What, a game? Is this a game?! Are we playing?! Yey! Hey, Greg—

"Stop following me, you stupid dog!"

_There's pain. It hurts, and the dog lets out a yelp. He watches his owner with confusion, ears and tail slightly slumped. He tries to approach, carefully, but the shoe meets his side again. It's stronger this time, and the helpless creature falls to the ground. It hurts, but he tries to get up regardless, tries to-_  
_His owner doesn't let him._

"This is all your fault."

_Again_.

"_My_ responsibility, _my_ fault—"

_Again_.

"_My_ allowance they're cutting-"

_Again. It hurts._

"Never should've taken you in, you—"

"Hey…"

_Again_.

"_HEY!_"

_The pain doesn't come. There's another voice he doesn't know, an argument, and then a warm weight settles over him, slightly suffocating and confining. And another blow comes - but it doesn't hurt, not this time. And another, and a voice cries out next to his ear, but it doesn't hurt - not him._  
_And again—_

"Leave him alone!"

_He doesn't know the voice, or the scent, but it's everywhere, enveloping him along with the warmth, blanketing him. Someone's there, next to him—_

"It's ok, he's- he's gone. You'll be fine… I promise, I—"

_The words don't make any sense, but it doesn't matter. So long as it doesn't hurt anymore. It doesn't—_


	4. A Less-Than-Fun Trip to the Vet

_It's a cold surface he's lying on, smooth and a bit rough, and chilly. He tries to move, but none of his limbs respond, leaving him lying there, helpless. Someone's nearby, touching him, doing something he can't see. It hurts; he whines._

_"Wha- hey, he's awake! Dr. Rogers, he's awake!"_

_The voice is familiar. The patient squints his eyes, tries to focus. There's a boy there- Greg! - no, not Greg, someone else…_

_"Bucky, we'll need to sedate him— Billy, try to calm him down, ok?"_

_"I- I'll try." The familiar voice replies. There's a hand next to his snout, and he weakly sniffs at it._

_Ah, this scent, he knows that scent…_

_"Yeah, that's it… you know me, don't you? So just relax, Dr. Rogers will take care of you…"_

_Another hand moves over his head, fingers patting fur and ears. The touch is gentle, careful, warm._

_"Ok, I gave him the shot, he should be out soon."_

_A soft whimper leaves the dog on the operating table, and he manages to brush his tongue against the hand still against his nose._

_Yes, he _did _know that scent. It was the one that made the pain stop._

The damage had been extensive, but Steve - Dr. Rogers, the resident veterinarian - was certain they'd caught all the sources of internal bleeding and broken bones. The dog was still under sedation, and it took some contemplation before they decided to wake the poor creature up. Painkillers were one thing, but there was still danger if they kept him under sedation for too long.

When they were done tending to the dog, not too surprising, Billy still stood there by the operating table, looking worried and beat-up.

"He'll probably live." Steve said immediately, to reassure the boy that everything was going to be ok. "But he'll need a new home, if what you told me is any indication." he said, his tone sad.

"Probably?!" Billy panted before biting onto his lower lip. His eyes were set constantly on the poor creature lying before him, and he kept patting him, even if there was no response. And to think, on that day of all days, he felt like taking the long way home through the park, for no apparent reason…

He watched the dog's bandaged chest rise and fall, and tried to find comfort in the fact the motion kept repeating itself. Of course, Billy knew Steve was an excellent vet - he's been a friend of Billy's family for years. And yet, he was relieved still.

"Is there any procedure for it?" Billy asked worriedly then and glanced at Steve. "Transfer of ownership or something? I mean-" He trailed off and turned to look at the collar lying on the table, removed during the operation. "He's not a stray." He added in a whisper.

Steve watched Billy watching the dog before he shook his head.

"Well, once we've stabilized him, which is basically right now, we try to locate his owners. If we can't locate them or if they refuse to take him back, he gets passed to a pound." And a damn shame, too. An Old English mixed with some Golden Retriever, perfect with just about anything, people, dogs, cats. Steve sighed, caressing the dog's head gently. "Sometimes they get lucky."

"And mostly they don't." Bucky interjected, glancing at Billy and ignoring the fierce disapproval in Steve's glare.

Billy winced at Bucky's words. The dog already had a bad enough streak of luck, if you asked him, and certainly didn't need to go to a pound after this. If it were up to him, he might've started hunting the original owners down already, but… he didn't exactly live on his own. He couldn't just show up with a dog and expect his parents to just accept it.

Seeing the bandages adorning the dog's body drew his thoughts away from that. Billy crouched, ignoring the pain the act inflicted on his bruised body. He kept running his hand over the poor creature's neck and face, reluctant to let go.

"Do you think he'll recognize us?" He asked and looked up at Steve with hope in his eyes.

Steve was quiet for a moment, but then turned to check the IV. "I'm not sure." He admitted, "He might recognize _you_, though. He seemed to relax when you let him smell you, earlier." Steve explained, turning to Bucky. "Do you mind getting the chip-detector?" he asked in a leveled tone.

"Right away." Bucky answered and headed out of the room.

Billy followed Bucky with his eyes until the man left, at which point the teen pushed himself up. It drew another pained reaction out of him, but he kept quiet about it. He wasn't the one who got the worst of it, after all, he thought and reached for the collar. "Teddy", the small plate read, the name written above a bone-shaped carving. It made Billy feel better, somehow, knowing the dog's name.

"How long do you think it'll take him to recover?" He asked and rested his hand back against Teddy's snout. If it was true and his scent helped calm the dog down, he figured he should keep as close as he could while he was there.

"From the sedation, about twenty four hours. The abuse?" Steve paused, looking at the rising and falling chest of the dog. "Who knows. The physical injuries will pass within a month, but the mental ones…" he trailed off. Bucky just walked in with the alien-looking machine and started scanning the dog, so Steve turned his attention to Billy.

"What about you? You don't look so good, yourself. Does your mother know you're here?" he asked, now capable of seeing Billy's own injuries.

"Got a number, Cap, I'm going to call them now." Bucky stated simply, heading out of the room to the reception area.

Billy had half a mind of following Bucky, but he knew it would be eavesdropping and not quite his business. That left him to deal with Steve's rather unwanted attention.

"I tripped, that's all." He lied, and quite obviously at that. "I've been through worse." Billy added finally in a weak voice. He didn't even bother to answer the question about his mother as he figured the answer was obvious enough.

"Of course you have." Steve said, not doubting that statement for a minute, sad as it was. "But whatever it was, we have all the bandaging supplies right here, so we might as well patch _you _up, too." he offered, "or you can do it yourself, if you like." he added, reaching for the bandaging supplies drawer and pulling out some anesthetics, bandages and tape.

Billy was still for a moment, and seemed to contemplate the offer. Finally he shrugged and looked a bit away. "Well, you're the doctor." He replied and ignored the fact his cheeks were painting.

The small smile on Steve's face was kind as he nodded his head. "Alright." he said, and held his hand out. "Show me where."

A few minutes later, Bucky opened the door and called Steve over to the reception desk. The bandaging was just about done with, the last tape put in place to hold everything together and he ruffled Billy's hair.

"Wait here, watch over him." he requested, gesturing at the dog, before leaving the surgery room.

Billy nodded in a distracted manner. The treatment disturbed what already managed to stop hurting, and he was feeling fairly miserable at the moment. It was even more so when he thought that Steve was right, and he had better contact his parents to let him know where he was.

In a minute, though, he decided, and dragged one of the chairs in the room closer to Teddy. He sat down on it and watched the dog sleep for a long moment.

"You better hang in there," he whispered and leaned down over the table, hand patting Teddy again. "You're a good boy, right? You look like one, so… hang in there."

A short while later, Steve opened the door again.

"Billy, when's your mother picking you up?" he asked when he finally met Billy's gaze.

Billy blinked slowly at the question before shrugging. He then pushed himself up and pulled his clothes back into order. "She's not. I don't live that far from here, remember?"

"Oh." Steve said, contemplating this, then glancing at Bucky. "You take first shift, Bucky. I'll walk Billy home." He turned to Billy and pointed at him to stop any protest that might come his way. "You know your mother will skin both of us alive if we let you walk home alone at this hour looking like that."

Billy winced, less so at Steve's insistence, more so at the thought of what was waiting for him at home. He hung his bag over his shoulder before glancing down at Teddy again. It made him worry less about himself, and feel warmth and compassion spread inside him. He reached for the creature again, patting him one last time before he had to leave. Only then he hesitated to move, and the question left him before he realized he had such a desire at all.

"Can I come and visit him?"

Steve simply smiled. "Of course you can. He'll be in the clinic during the day until he's healed. You can come by during work hours." he said, gesturing for Billy to join him on the way to the door. "Bucky, call me if you need anything." he requested.

"Sure thing."


	5. Scent That Made The Pain Stop, Billy

_He stirs. There's pain and a smell so clean it stings his nostrils. Everything's strange and new, foreign, uncomfortably so. He can do little but whine, but apparently - it's enough._

_"Eeeeaaaasy there, big guy." A friendly voice reassures, and a hand runs over his fur carefully._

_"Easy. We've got you. You'll be fine."_

_The man's not hurting him. He gives him food and water, some attention - warmth. Stays by his side for a while. The dog knows that scent. It's not _that _scent, but he's being treated, being taken care of, and for the time being - that's more than enough. At least until that scent comes - and then, he did._

–

He crouches next to me, lets me sniff his hand in greeting. Silly, I knew who you were since you stepped in here. You're _that_ scent, and oh, your touch is nice, too. A bit more to the left, though- oh yes. Yes, there. Just- oooooh~

I'm sorry I can't get up for you. But I'm wagging my tail, isn't that enough? I- I _think_ I am, at least- ah, you're smiling and laughing. I guess it _is_ wagging. Go, tail.

"How are you, Teddy?"

Could be better. A bit to the right, now, please.

"My name's Billy. Pleased to meet you."

He puts his hand next to my snout again, and I- I manage to lick it! Yes! Success! Hm, tastes citrusy, did you eat fruit, Bi— ooooh, he's patting me again. I like.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Well, you're pretty neat yourself. Now, how about a walk?

–

Most of the time, it's just Cap ("Don't call me that." "Who'll hear, the _dog_?") and Bucky, which is pretty ok since I like them, but it's better when Billy's here. He comes in about when the sun moves away from where I'm lying. We don't do much even when he's over - it's most of what I do, nap. It's boring, but I guess I need the rest. He doesn't seem to mind, though, and always drags a chair next to me and sits by me.

He talks a lot, and I'm not sure if it's at me or not, but his voice is soothing just the same. Once in a while he'll pat me, and every so often tap his feet on the floor. That part I don't like. I always think something's up. Then he'll apologize, and pat me until I lie down again. I like it when Billy pats me, it's really gentle and warm. It doesn't let me stay mad at him, though.

Oh well. At least it lets me know you're still here, right?

–

I'm better now. No long walks in the park yet, but I'm better. Cap and Bucky keep saying that, and Billy does, too. He looks really happy whenever he's over, so I know it's true even if I didn't feel it - but I do. So I've been saving my strength, bit by bit, to show him something.

"Well. Someone looks excited."

Bucky loves teasing me. I don't mind it much, but now - I need to concentrate, ok? So give me room— no, don't pat me! …ok, ok, you can pat me, but be quick— Billy's coming!

"Aaah, you want to put on a show, don't you? Go for it, buddy."

Billy stops at the door. Bucky's halfway between us, giving me room. I push myself up, a bit at a time, slowly, but I'm getting there— see, Billy? I'm sitting! Look! Ok, hind-legs, let's do this, your turn— oooh, standing. Standing's weird, but I manage. Ok, now you stay right there, Billy, I'm coming.

"Teddy…" He mutters and crouches down.

Step, another step- yeah, I still know how to do this, ok, another step, so close now, almost- No! Stupid paws!

"Teddy!"

I'm on the floor again. This wasn't part of the plan. Ow… Oh he's hugging me… ow, Billy… Billy, too tight. Hugging too tight here.

"You _are_ a good boy, aren't you?"

No no no, don't cry. I hear you sobbing and feeling your shoulders rocking, don't cry. Please? Look, I'm crying too, whine, whine… now I'm licking your face. Slurp. Biiiillyyyyy, doooon't cryyyyy~

Ha, that gets a laugh out of him. I like it when Billy laughs. It's like everything's right in the world and nothing hurts, even if it does.

"Look at how far you walked! Look!"

He's cupping my face - well, sort of - and grinning at me. So I lick his nose. He scrunches it, first, then hugs me again.

"Won't be long before I can take you out on long walks, huh?"

I know my tail wagging might drop something because Bucky's panicking, but I don't care. It's a promise, Billy. I'll get better, and you can buy me a hotdog in the park.

It's a promise.


	6. Meet the family, aka a new home

I've been getting better and better. Cap and Bucky let me limp around the clinic, and only keep me out of certain places. They smell… interesting, but I know better than to pry - I'm still a good boy. Billy keeps saying so, and I'd hate to let him down.  
He keeps visiting, and he lets me walk up to him, now that I can. He stands there and waits, gives me time. I don't want to keep him waiting, because I know that he will, for as long as it takes.  
He's a great guy. I really like him.

Not directly related, he brought me these dog treats the other day, and Cap approved of them. Oh, they were delicious! I wonder if I'd get some more today.  
I doubt it, though. It's true Billy keeps visiting, but it's a bit different now. Sometimes, he doesn't come alone. Like today. There's a lady with him, I've seen her before. She stands next to him when he waits for me to come over, like always, but I- I can't. Billy, I can't. I don't really know that lady…

"Aaaw, it's ok." He says and walks up to me. "See? I can come over, too."  
He pats and hugs me, and looks a bit worried. Despite that, it's warm and comfortable, makes me feel safe, like usual.

"Ssh, it's ok, Ted. It's ok." Billy promises, and we head back to our usual spot, to my blanket, and Billy's chair next to it - like we always do.

I think the lady knows Cap and Bucky. She always talks to them, but it's not like other people who come in. She doesn't have a pet, or looks to be in need. She doesn't smell in-heat, either, like that guy with the cat and the beard who comes in every so often. She wears a suit - I remember that sort of thing from somewhere… I think. She also has a pair of do-not-chew shoes, and a fancy collar made of colorful balls (Not all humans wear collars. I wonder why some of them do).  
I think- I think they even like her, this person I don't know. The conversations sound friendly, and they laugh often. At least she's not a bad person?

Usually at this point she leaves. Talks to Bucky and Cap, says something to Billy, and then goes. But lately she's been staying more. After talking to Bucky and Cap, she sits down next to Billy.  
Billy seems to like her, too. He listens to what she says, and seems very used to her. But he still pays attention to me, even with her here. Like, if I put my head on his thigh, he'll reach to pat my head, and look at me more often than not. Smile at me, even.  
And the lady… the lady smiles at me, too.

Up to now, I hid, but… but Bucky, Cap and Billy all seem at ease around her… maybe she's really not that bad? Maybe it's time for a closer look…

"Teddy—!"

"Ssh, don't excite him. Let him do his own thing."

She wears perfume, which is kind of nice since for once, I don't choke on it. Her shoes are fancy, I guess? The fabric of her skirt's smooth—

"He's nuzzling you."

"Ssh!"

Ok, the rest of you checks out, too— Oh, a hand. Hello, hand, sniff sniff.

"How do you do, Teddy? I'm Rebecca, Billy's mother."

Billy's mom, huh? That explains it. Hello~

"Oh, you're precious."

Thank you- oooh, more patting. We getting physical, eh?  
Her touch is different. Not like Bucky or Cap's. Not like Billy's, either. It's softer, gentler, but present nonetheless. It's nice- behind-the-ear-scratch! She's scratching behind the ear! Billy! Billy, you mom's cheating!

"I think he likes that, don't you, Teddy."

My darkest secret, revealed! Hang on, oh, hang on, I need to sit down for this. Ooooh, mama— wait, what, over already?  
Billy and his mom are smiling at each other. I lick my lips and look from one to the other. More? Can has more ple- Oh my me, they're both patting me. Halp.

"He does like it!"

Billy! Billy, cheating! Che- hmmmm, yeeessss~

That's how I met Billy's mom. And just like that, his dad snuck into the clinic, too. I saw the guy a couple of times, but he didn't always come with Billy, unlike Rebecca. He'd come at random times, sometimes when it was Bucky's shift, sometimes - Cap's. He usually talks to Cap about something called… politics? Is that it? I think it is. It sounds complicated, and they both get really into it. Sometimes I think they're fighting, but then they'd laugh and the guy'd pat Cap on his arm or shoulder.  
Ah, proud male interaction. That looks nice.

The guy's name is apparently Jeff, and his place in the clinic is a chair by the wall, in the middle of the row of chairs. He doesn't say much when he settles down there, instead hiding behind those big dirty pieces of paper people seem so interested in. Something called "news". Sometimes, he'll bring a bag with him, and fumble with more papers in it.  
He's just… there most of the time, and that's ok. He respects my territory, so I don't intrude into his.

That was then, though. Now, he's not so quiet. Oh don't get me wrong, he's not loud or anything, he just… talks. Sometimes Bucky or Cap answer him, but mostly he just… talks. He has an ok voice, I suppose. It's somewhat soothing once you get used to it.  
But it's also really weird sometimes. Like now. When Bucky's in the other room, and it's only me and Jeff in here now.

"What do you think, hm?"

See? Talking to no one. Who else would he be talking to, the dog?

"How about it, Ted?"

Yeah, Ted, that's- my ears shoot up. Wait, Ted, that's- that's me!

"What do you think of Obamacare?"

Oba- whine! Is, is it edible?

"No, I don't know what to make of it yet, either."

Bucky comes back with the patient, and Jeff gets up. I guess he's leaving, but he still stalls. Looks at me, I look at him, and then he leaves.  
Peculiar guy. But I guess he's ok, too - because he comes in with Billy every once in a while.  
The rest of it? I'm… still trying to figure that out.

"A state, eight letters…"  
He's at it again today, poking the paper with that small pointy thing. He likes doing that, and mutters to himself a lot. Well, most of the time it's to himself.

"Third letter's 'L'. Got anything, Ted?"

Yeah, a question. What's a 'state'? Heck, what's a 'letter'?

"You're right, I'll just keep filling around it." He says and mun- munches! He has food! Oh man, Cap's busy so he's late with my food, and I'm kind of hungry, but Billy's not here, I—  
I'm hungry.  
Maybe it'll be fine? I mean, I mean— it's Jeff. He's been talking to me since forever! And, and Billy comes in with him once in a while…  
Jeff won't hurt me, right?

"Hm? Oh, hello!" He exclaims when he finally notices I'm standing next to him.  
Please, good sir, may I have some food?

"What? Oh, these?"

Yes~ See? See, I'm giving you The Look. Your kind can't resist that, right?

"I'm sorry, Ted, doc said these are a no-no for you."

He's reaching for the bag, he's picking it up, he's— putting it away. Oh.

"But…"

But? There's a but?! I- wait, that smell… that smell!

"I did hear from a reliable source you like this type of doggie-treat…"

It's the yummy treat Billy gave me the other day! Jeff takes a couple in his hand and lowers it towards me. It's as delicious as ever, I better not leave a crumb.

"Hungry, aren't you?"

Better now, though. Thanks. You just earned yourself a tail-wag.  
He smiles and reaches slowly. I stay put, aaaand jackpot - a pat. It's a bit hesitant, at first, but then it becomes more present, and he pats down my neck.

"See? I'm not so scary, am I?"

And you feed me. Double win.

"How about it, Teddy? Think we can be friends?"

That actually sounds nice, Mr. Jeff. Very nice.

Some more days pass. Bucky and Cap look kind of excited today. I wonder why. I'm mostly better now, other than some limping, but I can get around. Is that why you're happy? Oh, you guys~  
Billy comes in, as usual, but he's not alone. Jeff and Rebecca are there with him. I get along with the both of them now, so I don't mind. But there're other two scents there with them.

"He's bigger than I expected…"

"He's hairy!"

Kids. Both smaller than Billy, one smaller than the other.

"Don't mind them, Teddy, they're just runts." Billy says and stands next to me. So long as he's here, I think I'll be ok. Even if the lil' guy doesn't pat as well as Billy. Hey Billy, give him pointers, would ya? He's a total amateur, even if he smells harmless.  
The other kid's not as friendly at first. Looks scared. Billy takes his hand, and pulls him closer. There's a mixture of scents there, Billy's, and the new kid's. Still, I get it memorized, and I guess it's not that bad. Lick.

"Ew, it's wet!"

"In a licking mood today, aren't we, Ted?"

Slurp.  
Jeff and Rebecca aren't with us. They're talking to Cap and Bucky. I'd join them, but the little guy insisted on patting me, and who can say no to that. Still, I can hear them.

"So- so that's it?"

"Looks like it, yes."

"What did we buy all those things for, otherwise?"

They laugh.  
The less-little guy reaches for my tail.  
Billy smacks him. Ha. Serves you right.

"I'll get the papers!" Bucky exclaims and rummages through the drawers. Everyone goes very quiet, and Billy gets up, too. He takes something from Jeff, a l- a leash? Are we going out, Billy? Are we, huh?!  
He attaches it to my collar. Oh boy, how exciting~

Cap says something about treatments, shots, food types. Lots of stuff I don't understand. Bucky tells the little guys to be nice to me, and pats me.

"See you around, furrball."

Roger that, Bucko.  
Jeff and Rebecca join us then. Jeff shakes Cap's hand, and I can swear Cap's about to cry. Nooo, whine! Don't cry, Cap!  
He kneels down next to me and cups my face with both his hands. Our eyes meet.

"You're a good boy, I know that. Take care of them like I know they will you, alright?"

I'll, er, do my best? Cap, it's just a walk… isn't it?

"See you, Teddy."

Billy tugs on the leash and we leave the clinic.  
"C'mon, Ted." He says and I don't think I've ever seen him happier.  
"Let's go home."

I'm not sure why, but… I really like the sound of that.


	7. A Good Start

It's my first walk with Billy. The rest of his family's there, too (I think? No, wait, we lost Jeff) but he's the one holding the leash. He walks slowly, so it's easy for me to keep up. Rebecca and the kids keep talking, and I get the occasional patting. It's nice.  
I don't think I've ever been here. Lots of new smells and places. Kind of exciting, but it's ok, because Billy never lets me get too far away from him, and if he's here, I'm fine.

"Mooo~oom! He's peeing on Mr. Summers' mailbox!"

Did I do bad? It was just there and I had to go. Was that bad? I don't think so, because Billy's laughing and patting me. Maybe I'll visit here again later.  
We don't walk on for much longer, and then we reach a nice looking yard with a low fence and a house that smells like... everyone in the family. Is this your house, Billy? It smells like you.

"Welcome home, Teddy." he says and waits for me to follow him through the gate. It's a new place, and Billy's there, so let's do this, one paw at a time.

–

_EVERYTHING SMELLS LIKE EVERYONE_.

"He's going insane."

"Look at him go!"

The floor. The walls, the furniture, everything I can reach and smell. _EVERYTHING_. Billy lets me wander about a bit and stays next to me, and even shows me around. We end up in what Billy says is the kitchen and- Jeff is there! Hello, Jeff, I thought we lost you.

"There you go, Teddy."

There I go? There- Oh! Water Bowl! You're here! And full, too! Let's take care of that.

"Help me put his bed together later, Billy?"

"We're putting his blanket on it, right?"

"Yep. So he'll have something with a familiar scent to sleep on."

Lickslurp. Your water tastes good, Billy.

"Ew, his mouth is all wet!"

And still you pat me, you tiny brat. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Huff. You should learn from your older brother. Billy doesn't mind-

"Ew, Ted, gross, no."

His tone of voice is happy and delighted. See? Billy can appreciate my affection.

–

I get a full tour of the house, starting from the kitchen where Water Bowl and Food Bowl are. They have a huuuuuge living-room with couches and sofas, or as I like to call them - "do not climb"s. They smell nice, though, like- oh hey, this seat smells most like Billy. Is that your favorite spot, Billy?

"You can sniff, but please don't touch."

I'll be sure to sit next to it later, ok, Billy? Get used to your favorite spot.

The kids join us at this point, as well as Rebecca. I come by to say hello- wait, where are you going? Waaaait- she goes up the stairs, but I can't follow. There's this funny smelling plastic barricade blocking the way.  
I paw it. Billy, Billy why can't I go up too?

"Don't look at me like that, doctor's orders." He says and leans down to pat me. "No stairs while you're still recovering. Sorry, pal."

But, but Rebecca! I-

"Here, sniff at this instead?"

Whaaaat's thiiiiiis? Sniffsniff. Is this for meeeee? Billy leaves it on the floor, lets me sniff it to my heart's content. It smells... _fun_! Can I have this?

"Go on." He says and runs his hand over my back. "It's yours."

Ok... ok all systems go. Let's bite this thing-

~_SQUEAK~_

What was that?!

"Pffffft-"

Billy! This is no laughing matter! What was that?!

"Moooom, the dog is freaking!"

Your kids aren't helping! I- oh no, the toy fell-

~_SQUEAK~_

AAAAH! That did it! It's the toy! I- I'm gonna-

_BARK!_

"What happened?"

"Dad, he started barking at his chew-toy."

_BARK!_ Why's everyone laughing?! Billy, the toy made a noise! It's not funny!

"Nothing to be afraid of, see? It's harmless."

If- if you say so... sniffsniff-

~_SQUEAK~_

_BARK!_

Billy's laughing again, and the thing squeaks. Again. But nothing bad really happens... Sniff...

~_SQUEAK~_

Huff. Billy, stop making it squeak.

"There, see? Just a toy- woah, Teddy!"

Mine, give it here.

~_SQUEAK~_

Yes, yes, I'm not afraid of you anymore. Chewchew.  
Billy's smiling and patting me.

"I guess you like Wally, huh."

"Is it because it's yellow and red?"

"Should've called it Bart, instead."

I have _no_ idea what they're talking about. But pleased to make your acquaintance, Wally.

~_SQUEAK~_

–

I'm not allowed in the yard yet. Which means they _have_ a yard, but it's off limits for now. I get to look at it through this big glass door I walked into at first. Then I paw at the door. Then I sniff at it. Then it gets a huff. Billy chuckles and takes me away. Not today, he says and pats my snout. Some other time then, Wally.

~_SQUEAK~_

After that I get some water, and food, and- hey, hey, now, Jeff, Wally stays right by Food Bowl until I'm done.

"Ok, ok. Ha ha, you really like that thing, don't you?"

Munchmunch. Billy, Billy this tastes good. It does.  
He smiles - he does that a lot, I notice, and it makes me wanna wag my tail more often for him. He reaches his hand out and it still smells like Billy. Lick. Licklick.

"Heh, it tickles" he says and lets me clean his hand. Hm, crumbs. Nomnom.

"How about it, Ted? Think you can fit in here?"

I don't quite get what you're getting at, but here - have a tail-wag.

"Yeah. I thought so too."


	8. Good Night

The rest of the day was about as nice as the start of it. I was played with, patted, fed and then walked. The rest of the family walked about but I managed to find a place out of the way so I won't be stepped on, mostly next to Billy. Billy likes being out of the way, so there's always lots of room to lie by him. I like that.  
But it's late now, I think. The kids are sleepy and- yaaawn- so am I. It's dark outside, too, so I guess it's about time to go to sleep. Isn't it, Billy? I guess it is.

Blanket is spread over this new weird thing they say is my bed. It takes him a while to convince me to get in, and finally I cut Billy some slack by doing so. Hm, not bad, not bad... are we comfortable, Blanket? Hm, yes, now just- oh, Wally. Billy brought Wally, yes good.

"There. That should be comfortable enough for you." Billy says and pats me slowly, long strokes over my back. It's nice and soothing, hm. I'm tired, Billy, would it be ok if I took a nap?

"Good night, Teddy."

Good night, Billy~

...wait, what gives? Huh? The lights are out. How long was I asleep? Yaaawn, bed's not good for stretching in. Dark here, hello? I-

~_SQUEAK~_

AAH! Wally, don't scare me like that! Wait, there is everyone? Hello? Jeff? Rebecca?  
...Billy? Billy, where are you? Are you upstairs? Don't be upstairs, I-  
Sniffsniff. You're upstairs, aren't you. Damn this plastic... _thing_! I can't reach you!  
Biiiiilllyyyyyy... _whiiiiinnneeeee_...

...something's happening. Ears on edge, alert! Listen! Ok, ok we have a door opening, we have a- something dragging? Oh boy someone's coming, I- Billy! It's Billy, it's Billy scent!  
_Woof!_

"Sssh!"

Yes, it's Billy! Billy's coming down the stairs! And he has his own Blanket, too! _Woof_! _Woo-_ _whiiiine_, he's patting me over the plastic thing!

"Teddy, ssh! Quiet, it's ok, I'm here now."

He opens the plastic thing and kneels down next to me, hugs me. Billy, you're warm, did you know that?

"Ssh, there we go, all better now, ri-"

And your face smells funny. Fresh, yet funny. Lick.  
I'm glad you're here.

"Yeah, you're just fine..."

He slides two fingers under my collar and pulls me to the living-room. He throws his Blanket over the bigger of the do-not-climb's and pats the floor next to him. That's my cue. I sit down.

"You shouldn't sleep alone tonight", he says and keeps patting me. It's the same long, slow patting from before. I like it, Billy's always so gentle with me. It's enough to make me settle down, but ow, I think that's the table my wagging tail just hit. Oh well, wagging less.

"Yeah, I like it better like this, too" He says and rests his head down, but he doesn't stop patting me, at least not for a while. I can hear his breathing slowing down, evening out. And... yaawn... that sounds like a good idea, really.

I'm sorry I didn't take you with me, Wally, but I can't get up now, his hand's still on my back, and I really like it there... this warm weight...  
Good night, Billy. I'll see you in the morning.


	9. What Home is Like

Jeff's the first person down in the morning. I greet him with a yawn. Billy's still on the do-not-climb. He's snoring. Billy, your breath smells funny in the morning. Lick.  
I don't think Jeff is too happy with Billy sleeping here, but all he does is pull Blanket higher over Billy. Billy growls and curls up. Aaw.

"Alright, Teddy, let's go for a walk" he says and motions me over. A walk... I like that word. But, but Billy's staying here... Jeff's waiting, and do need to _go_...  
See you later, Billy. I poke his face with my nose. He mutters and rolls over.  
Aw yes, you stay right there. Good Billy.

It's kind of chilly outside, and there're lots of weird scents. No, not weird - new. Like, I never smelled bushes like these before. And oh, there's that mailbox I marked the other day.

"Scott."

"Mr. Kaplan."

That house has a lot of garbage. _That_ house smells clean and weird - they have a lot of water in their yard, is that for drinking? That house has kids in the yard.

"Doggy!"

I've been spotted.

"Oh, you got a dog!"

"Apparently!" Jeff's talking to the mom. The kid's trying to reach for me through the gate. Sni- sniffsniff- kid. You smell like mud. Lick.

"Say goodbye, Teddy."

"Bye, doggy!"

Tail-wag.

"That was Jessica Jones and Danielle. I guess Luke's still sleeping..."

Ah, Jeff, I have no idea what you're saying, but don't let that stop you. I'll just mark this tree. Dum di dum-

_BARK!_

What?!

_BARK!_

Who, why?!

_BARK BARK!_

"Let's cross the street from here, Teddy..."

What- Jeff, what's going on?! That guy behind the fence just started barking-

"That must be Eli. Don't worry, Teddy, I have you."  
He stays close and pats me, and we make our way back.

_Whine_... I was barked at...

–

"-know his place-"

"It was his _first_ night-"

"-_Learning_!"

"He was _crying_!"

"What did we walk into?" Jeff asks and removes my leash. Rebecca's in the kitchen, where something smells good. Billy's still on the do-not-climb, but he's sitting up now, looking tousled and sleepy.  
Billy... _whine_...

"-crying, just like now. Ted?" He pushes his Blanket away and moves to sit on the floor, just in time for me to headbut his chest. _Whiiiinnneee_...

"Ssh, sh, what- what happened?!"  
He wraps his arms around me, holds me close. Billy, help...

"We walked next to the Bradleys' house-"

"Oh, _Eli_-"

"Started barking, yes. Ted got scared, so we came back."

Billy holds me closer, nuzzles against my head.

"He's not here, Teddy, it's ok. You're safe."

I know. I know, because you're here. Just... _whine_... hold me.

"...well. Rehabilitation does take time." Rebecca says and brings Billy some juice. "Let's take it slowly."

I think Billy nods, because he moves, but only a little. He stays still after this, until I feel better.

–

The next time I go out, it's with Billy, and we take a different route. It's peaceful and quiet, and he lets me take my time.

"No yard-dogs here, Teddy, you're safe."

Haven't we been through this? I am because you're here. _Gosh_, Billy, get a clue.  
When we get back, I manage to drink and munch for a bit before-

_~SQUEEK~_

-Before Wally is toynapped by one of the brats! Give it back! Give- play? Fetch- Give it- ah! He threw it! Yes good, mine. Nom.

"Hey, he's not fetching it!"

Billy, look, I got Wally back.

"Atta boy, Teddy."

"Stupid dog."

"I think he knows what's good for him", Billy says and laughs. And if he's laughing, I'm happy.

–

Everyone's settled in the living-room. They have something yummy-smelling on the flat do-not-climb in the middle. Sniff-sniff-

"Teddy, _no_."

Wha- but- ok. Fine, I have my bone - it's a nice bone. Rebecca gave it to me - I'll take _my bone_ which none of you are having and sit here between the do-not-climbs and the yard. It's nice here, there's sunlight. Munch.

They're all watching something on the big light-screen. They're talking and laughing, sometimes cheering. I'm left on my own, though Billy occasionally looks at me. He smiles before turning back to the light. He talks, but he doesn't call me. _Whine_... why not?  
They seem to be having fun, though, they sound cheerful and relaxed... can I join in? Huh, can I-

"Teddy."

Ah ha! Billy's reaching for me, wiggling his fingers.

"C'mere, Teddy", he calls and- what. Whistle. Billy, you can whistle!  
He taps on the side of the do-not-climb. I walk over, between those things- oof, the tasty-smelling thing's gone-  
Oh! I'm being patted! This looks like a good place, I'll sit down here.  
It's not long before I have another hand on me. And another. The smaller runt curls up against me. The other one pulls close, too.  
Billy, what's going on? I-  
_Whine_! Someone. Stopped. _Patting_!

"...attention whore."

"Aaron! Language!"

"And I only stopped patting for a second! That's a sensitive dog!"

There's a face in my fur. Billy leans forward, laughing against my head. Billy, do you guys pack-cuddle often?

"You're spoiled rotten, you _mutt_."

I like you too. Now keep patting.

–

There's some crying after a while. Everyone's moving and stretching again. I managed to enjoy a nice nap with Billy's feet on my back. Yaaawn, is it dinner-time yet?

"That was an _awful_ movie. Billy, your taste sucks."

"Dad picked it, though..."

Wait, wait, stretching, streeee- aaaah, better.

"Look at him. Sleepy-pup!"

Billy. Face-squishing. Please don't.

"He braved it well, though."

Everyone's looking at Rebecca, so I do, too. She's smiling and reaching for me. Well, ok. But be gentle.

"He's taking part in pack-activities. It's a good sign."

"Watching movies are a pack-activity?"

"Would you rather we herded sheep?"

"He can do that?!"

"Er-"

"_Cool_!"

Billy, your brother's scaring me when he looks at me like that.

"Well, he at least can sleep around us. That's reassuring."

"He's yawning. I think he agrees with you."

Nose-Lick.

"Well. Now that the movie's over - homework."

Everyone's groaning and moaning! Oh no, this can't be good! I have to do something!  
_Bark_!

"...I don't think that's going to help, Ted... but we appreciate the effort."

I tried.

–

The sun's gone now. Pooey. It's dark where I lie, quiet. Jeff's watching the light-thingie and everyone else is upstairs. Double pooey. I still can't go there. Humph.  
But _they_ can come _down_stairs. Like Billy just did. Tail-wag- aw, he's going to the kitchen.  
Now he's talking to Jeff.  
And now- now he's sitting next to me. Hello~  
He doesn't say much. Looks a bit weary, though. Billy, are you ok?

"Hey, that tickles!"

Your hands taste weird, lick.

Aaah, it's nice, being with Billy like this. It's nice, and quiet. What was it? Tranquil? Yeah, that.  
Hey, Billy, you said I could stay, right? Here... with you? Right?

"Hey, what's with that look? I'm not feeding you- oh, going back to sleep? Or- woah."

I'm lying on my back, paws up. It feels exposed, but... it's ok because it's with Billy. He can rub my tummy if he wants to, and eventually, he does.

"Your fur feels different here..."

He's hesitating. Some places still hurt, but he's careful. Gentle. I like this. I like this a lot.

"You trust me that much..."

His hand stops, and I think he just sniffled. Billy... no crying, Billy...

"Thanks, Teddy." He says and settled down next to me, and I don't need much more of an invite to take another nap.


	10. The Dog Next Door, aka Eli

I don't own YA

* * *

The first time we met, Eli barked at me. Billy had to hug me a lot until I calmed down. We don't go through there when we can help it, but sometimes we don't have a choice. Then Eli barks. Eli really likes to bark, that's all he does, I think. Bark, bark, bark. I don't like it, it makes me nervous.  
But nothing bad ever really happened? Not even when I'm with the kids, but that might be because they're scared too so they run right past there.  
~_And stay away!_~ Eli'd bark after us and won't stop until we were far away.

I don't think Eli's a bad dog, though. Sometimes Billy or Jeff'll come back home and smell of him (Billy also smells of cookies. Jeff of coffee. Licklick). I don't think they'd have played with him if he weren't a good dog.  
"Yeah, he always sniffs me lots, too, because of you."  
YOUR KNEE SMELLS LIKE HIM. DID HE PUT HIS HEAD THERE?! BILLY. BILLY, THAT'S MY SPOT.

Sometimes we get people who smell of Eli over. A nice old lady (she smells of the same cookies Billy sometimes does) and this biiiiig guy who doesn't talk much. Whenever he sees me he smiles, though, so that warrants a tail-wag, right?  
"Good dog", he'd say and pat me, hand big enough to cover my head and to rub my back in a single stroke.  
"Mm, good dog. Like Eli."

I guess they're Eli's family, or at least the people who take him to the dog park. Billy takes me there now that I'm better. I get to run around and chase frisbees, it's great. Eli's there too sometimes. His dad- grandad? Grandad. His grandad throws him balls and Eli fetches. The throws are long but Eli runs after it anyway, and after a while makes it back with the ball.  
Billy I wanna run that far, throw me a ball.  
"What? ...I only brought the frisbee today, sorry."  
Confound it, foiled again.

Eli needs rest often. I guess he's not in shape, like me. It's because you bark all day instead of playing.  
~_I never asked _you  
Me? I can go on _forever_! It's Billy who needs breaks.  
"I'm not... running af- after you... ever again."  
Silly Billy, that's not how you pant! You need to stick your tongue out and put your lungs into it like me! See? Oh Eli's doing it too, look at Eli! Look!  
"Stop looking at me like that, I'm _not_ panting."  
Suit yourself, just throw the frisbee already.

That's-_my_-twig!

~_I saw it first!_~

Well I _bit_ it first!

~_Well I'm pulling at it harder!_~

No-You're-Not!

~_Yes-I-Am!_~

No-You're-No-

"Teddy!"

Oooh, Billy's calling, _coming_!

~_Eh he he, I got the stick_~

We're panting together. Billy and Eli's grandad are sitting on the bench, drinking something. It's kind of nice, sitting here together like this. I mean, Eli's not barking at me.  
How's the stick, by the way?

~_Hm? Oh, I dropped it somewhere._~

Really?! After all that competition!

~_It's the competition itself that counts!_~

Right, right.

We leave soon after that, and I look back at Eli. He's lying on the bench where Billy was, head over his grandad's lap, enjoying a patting. I think I get why he barks so much now. I mean, I have things I want to protect, too.  
"Ow, Ted, hey- stop _headbutting_ my legs!"  
_Whiiiiiiinnneeee_~ Billy stops and crouches next to me, hand on my head.  
"Ok, ok, you'll get a tummy-rub as soon as we get home, promise."  
Tail-wag!

Eli and I meet at the park from time to time. He's fun to run around with. I think we're sort of friends, now? He barks less when we pass by his house, at any rate.


	11. Up the Stairs

I don't own YA.

* * *

My walks are long, just how I like them. Mark lots of territory, find new places to mark, and run. I love running. Of course, if it's with the kids it's shorter, but I get at least two long walks a-day and lots of play-time. I'm even allowed in some parts of the yard now, oh boy!  
But the runs are the best. Jeff and Rebecca can really keep up a pace, I'm impressed. They often ask me if I want to go faster (well Jeff does, at least). I wish it could be like that with Billy, too. He's better than the kids, at least, but there's work to be done. Like, when we run it's this slower pace, or he needs to take breaks. Billy, you're out of shape! C'mon, let's go, let's go! Look, I'm even pushing you from behind, you can do this! Yeah!

"I have a motivational dog" he mutters, but picks up the pace and we get back home. He looks kind of happy through his panting, which is good, but you still don't pant right, Billy! We've been through this! Tongue out, lungs in it-

"You're really in great shape, aren't you?" He asks and runs a hand over my back. "I think even Doc Rogers would approve now..."

Billy?

"Yeah, I think you'll love it."

I have no idea what you're up to, Billy, but I'm getting excited. Rub my belly!

"..._after_ I shower, pal."

Nuuuuu!

–

Something's afoot. Jeff and Rebecca are there with Billy, who keeps moving around. Billy, what's going on~?

"Hey Ted, are you ready?"

I was _born_ ready. ...what for? What- oh hey, Billy, you're toying with the plastic thingie next to the stairs. What are you- Oh you're taking it down, I see, I-  
WAIT, WHAT.

"Teddy!" Billy calls, a couple of stairs up. I- can I follow?

"C'mon, Ted!" Jeff tries and pats the stairs from the side. "Up up!"

I- is it really ok? Sniffsniff... stairs _smell_ ok...

"Yip yip, Ted." Billy calls again and pats the stair he's on, crouching down. "Come here, Teddy."

Ok, ok, I- how do you operate this thing? Which paw goes where? Oh I think I got it... ok there we go- Billy, _wait_! Where are you going?!

"Catch me if you can!"

Why I oughtta-  
See, I made it. Top of the stairs, huff!

"Good boy!" Billy praises and pats me. Yey, I did good!  
"Welcome to the second floor, buddy."

Is there food here?

–

There's lots of doors on the second floor. Rooms. Here, sniffsniff... the brats. I- _ow_! I stepped on something! _Whiiiine_!

"Oh damn, they didn't put away their Lego. Let's not go in there, Ted, it's a minefield."

Deal.  
Ok next up is... one of the 'bathrooms' I'm not allowed into. And here- sniff. Oh, Jeff's room! And Rebecca's, with a big do-not-climb and do-not-chew's. Yep, Rebecca's room alright. Jeff stays here too. Ok. And over heeereeee~

"You like that, huh."

Billy, this carpet is great.

"No, no, no shedding on that. Heel."

Ok. But it smells nice, I'll visit again later. Where to now, Billy?

"Ok. I really want to tell you not to shed here, either, but I guess that's asking for too much. Welcome to _my_ room, Teddy."

EVERYTHING SMELLS LIKE YOU OMFG.

"I... wasn't expecting this."

What's this? Oh big ball- I can't fit it in my mouth- Clothes! Stuff! I- _whiiiine_! I stepped on something again!

"...I was looking for that D4. Sorry, Ted."

Billy, I like it here, can I stay? I wanna stay. I- ooooh your carpet's great for a back rub! Oh yes, rub rub. Will recommend.  
Billy smiles and sits down next to me, hand on my tummy.

"There. Now it's really your home too."

Weee~ ...huh what's what? There's something under the bed?

"Huh? What's wro- _Teddy_!"

Billy, there's something under your bed, boxes and papers and tissue paper next to them and- oh no let go of me, Billy, I almost reached it, I-  
Hug? Hug yes good. Huff. Billy your face is red, what's wrong? Oh hi Jeff, sup? Billy your face is still red.

"Under the bed is a _no_."

Whatever you say, Billy. Face-lick.


	12. Stormy Weather

POV Switches halfway through. Based on how a friend of mine handles his dog

* * *

We're in the clinic. Billy's sitting where he did before, and I'm next to him. It's raining a lot outside but it's nice and toasty in here. _Whine_, I don't like cold weather.

~_WHY HAST THOU FACE FALLEN, BOY_?~

Oh, Thor. That guy over there with the nice lady is Thor. He's a- whatcha call it, St. Bernard. Big and hairy. I think he sheds more than I do.  
Hi Thor, don't worry, it's just the weather-

~_GLORIOUS WEATHER, YES. MAKES MINE SOUL CRY OUT FOR BATTLE._~

That Loki-cat got you again, didn't he? That's what you're here for.

~_TIS BUT A FLESH WOUND~_

Righ- oh hold that thought I'm being patted, yey. Billy, when are we going in? I wanna see Cap and Bucky.

"Soon, buddy. Soon." He says and then the door opens. A tall lady walks in, holding a- wait I know that, I- Corgi, right?

~_Hello friends, I am here!_~ The little guy greets, tail wagging.  
Hello, frie-

~_Goodbye friends, I am gone!_~ Aaaand they're out the door. Oh well, maybe next time.

"Next is-"  
Thor jumps to his feet, panting heavily.

"...Billy, bring him in, please."

~_THIS ISN'T OVER YET, CRETIN!_~

See ya, Thor.

~

I get a treat for my efforts, and then head out. Thor is still there, but he's... howling? What the hell, dude?

~_HEED MINE WORDS, YOUNG ONE. A STORM'S APPROACHING~_

Right, right... yeesh. Man, I hate the winter. I hate-  
AAAH WHAT WAS THAT?!

"Thunder..." Billy mutters and pulls me closer.  
I hate thunders! Billy, BIlly I really don't like thunders...

"C'mon, let's hurry home before this gets worse."

Billy, please stay close...

~

"Where's Teddy?" The question rang through the living room one storming evening. All present family members stared at Rebecca, who was holding Wally in her hands.  
"I tried calling and squeezing his toy but he wouldn't come."

The dog's lack of response was worrisome, but the fact Teddy ignored his favorite toy's squeaking which usually summoned him from across the house was downright terrifying.

"We'll help you look."  
The family dispersed throughout the house, each checking a different part of it. On first glance the dog really had vanished off the face of the Earth, making Billy feel increasingly uneasy.

"I'm going out to look for him." He declared and dashed up to his room to get ready for the harsh weather outside. He remembered how Teddy behaved when they left the clinic, and hated to think the dog would go through that again, this time alone. He was just done rummaging through his closet when lightning flashed outside, and he braced himself. Sure enough, closely following was the thunder, but the booming sound wasn't everything he heard. That was, without a doubt, a- whine? Scared, and helpless and most importantly, _close_.

"Teddy?!" Billy tried again, and this time was rewarded with- his chair moving slightly, letting him see a splotch of white and black under his desk. A peculiar feeling spread through him, an odd mixture of weariness and worry and relief.  
"I found him!" He cried out into the hall before closing his door. He turned on the lights, first, then browsed through his music collection, looking for that one song he could've sworn Teddy was head-banging to the other day. That was left to play on repeat and Billy finally pulled the chair away, revealing one horrified, miserable-looking Teddy. The dog tried to bark, but all he managed to produce was a pathetic sound that made Billy cringe.  
"Yeah, I don't like thunder all that much, either." Billy said, voice clear and smooth. He sat down on the floor and let Teddy crawl over him, face pressing between Billy's chest and arm. The dog leaned heavily against his owner, and the teen wrapped an arm around him, hand moving slowly back and forth over his side.

"You have horrible taste in music, Ted." Billy commented after a moment. "Must've gotten it from me."  
Knowing not what else to say, he sang along with the music. Slowly Teddy relaxed against him to the point his tail wagged slowly, at least until the next thunder cracked.


End file.
